Fairy Parody
by RuIn2T
Summary: Warning: original cast and setting A short story VERY loosely inspired by Tangled and Rapunzel I hope this story can serve as half an apology to the readers of my other story of Black Butler. Lucia just wants her kidnapped sister back safely. Why isn't anything going the way she expects it? ONE SHOT for now, should I make this full length?


_This is an original piece of work. As always, I welcome constructive crticism and other opinions on my works._

 _Happy reading!_

"Your Highness, please!" I beg, "Just let me go! What's wrong with me trying to save my one and only sister? She's also the Crown Princess- our leader for the next generation!"

Up there sitting on her throne with a regal posture and a furrowed brow, is my mother Mavis Von Oshana, also known as the 58th Queen of Oshana Queendom. At least, that's who she's supposed to be. What kind of a mother would allow her own children to be kidnapped and refuse to let the most trustworthy person-me-lead a rescue mission to bring her back? Am I not worthy enough?

"Is it because I'm not worthy enough?"

Now she looks at me.

"It's because you don't trust me enough," I continue, on the verge of tearing up, "By the law of Oshana, when the first in line to the throne is endangered, the substitute must be secured with the heaviest security provided that the substitute is underage or physically handicapped."

Mother remains silent, her gaze never leaving my face. I can feel the tension in the throne room and it seems that even the guards are affected by it. It's no wonder. This is the first time I've so blatantly refused mother's orders.

As the second princess, I was always an active girl and because of the political freedom I had compared to my elder sister Alexis, I spent more time in the training fields riding horses and doing physical training than being cooped up in a room with dusty old books. I might've skipped a few etiquette lessons, broken a few artifacts (by accident), and even pranked some noble snobs, but I always listened to mother. I never lost face in official businesses, be it an appearance at a banquet or securing areas of the country in need of help. This time though, the situation calls for some disobedience.

"Mother, you always taught me to look at the situation through the eyes of the sky, so I can see far and wide. I've done just that and I'm presenting a solution tha-"

"Enough." The staff in her grip strikes the carpet with a loud thud. The huge chandelier overhead trembled a little. Mother's beautiful golden eyes much like mine turns frosty and with that, I knew the conversation was over.

She has decided.

"Take Second Princess Lucia Von Oshana back to her room and keep watch." Queen Mavis instructs, "From now on, bring her meals to her room and without my permission none may leave or enter her room."

Unbelievable…

As I was led away to my room, all I could think about was my mother's cold eyes when she got up from her throne to leave. She didn't even look back at me once.

"Your highness, we have arrived." One of the guards said to me as another reaches over to open the door in front of me.

Nodding at them, I walk into my room threw the sword at my hip down and begin to tear my formal suit off. Damn it. Damn this place. Damn the stupid little Dwane Country. Patriarchal countries have such idiotic rulers. How dare they take my twin away from her other half. For eighteen years we have never been separated like this before, and horrifying predictions about Alexis's situation began to invade my mind.

Just like that, by the time I began to calm down, it was already late afternoon. Mother hasn't summoned me either. It seems like she's serious this time.

That's it! I'm going to go crazy at this rate. Let's pack some things and make a run for it. Yes Lucia, you go girl!

I run around my room in a rush, trying to see what I can bring with me on my journey. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty Queen Mavis!"

Mother? After a whole day she finally comes for what? More lecture?

As my mother walked into my room, she gave a signal to those behind her to give us privacy. The attendants bow towards her and then myself before turning to leave the room.

With only us left, there was a little awkwardness floating in the air between us. It was mother who cleared her throat and began fiddling with the ends of her blond hair. Then, I noticed that I was also doing the same thing! Quickly, I put my hands down and decided that this was going nowhere if I did not speak up first.

"Mother, since you did come all the way to my room instead of summoning me, did you have something you need to tell me?"

Looking at me after I asked her the question, she suddenly grabbed me. I froze in shock with my mouth open and let her direct me to my bed. Mother sat me down and patted my cheeks. Hurriedly, I closed my gaping mouth.

"So," she bagan, "You do know that you inherited the Blessing of Flowers right?"

I nodded.

In a second, she was upon me waving her finger in front of my face. "Then why are you being so stubborn?! With this blessing you can control a part of nature at your will! Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to be outside the city? What if those Dwane ruffians get their paws on you too?"

"But Alexis also has the blessing! She's already been captured so why won't Your Majesty let me save her?! She's my SISTER!"

"Alexis didn't inherit the blessing," mother quietly speaks.

Dumbstruck, I stuttered, "B-but she's the first born twin. The blessing is usually passed down from the mother to her firstborn daughter!"

"But it wasn't like that, for some reason the gift skipped her and chose you instead." Mother continue as she enveloped me into a hug. "When you two were five, I had Alexis learn how to cast an appearance spell on herself to disguise her natural grey eyes into golden ones. This way, none can doubt that she is not blessed." I gasp. My sister had grey eyes? Why do I not remember? Aso, an affinity for magic in the royal bloodline of Oshana was unheard of! We were from a family of strong women warriors that relied on physical strength in this world of magic.

"Did you have Alexis learn and use Memory Wipe as well?"

"Yes." Mother gently combs through my golden locks and begins to braid them into a simple fish braid. "That way, she can be remembered as having natural golden eyes, befitting of the description of blessed individuals."

This is all too much for me to process at once.

According to the legend, the Blessing of Flowers originated when the founder of Oshana saved a dragoness when some bandits tried to rob her scales when she was poisoned. The founder was gifted with the blessing when the dragoness heard that she was worried for her descendants that will live in this world with because she hailed from a family with no affinity for magic. This way, even if the world is against us, a small part of nature will always be our shield.

As twins, I always thought that we were both lucky enough to be one of the rare generations that received more than one blessing. The thought that Alexis had no magical affinity never crossed my mind. But if she is not the blessed one, why is she the Crown Princess? The one unbreakable requirement to being the Queen of Oshana is to have the Blessing of Flowers.

"Did you know that a few years after when you and your sister were born, our relations with the three neighboring countries were unstable?" Mother starts speaking again, "We thought that since we were blessed with a set of girls, we should take advantage of the situation."

"And so, you made it seem like there were two blessed royal children instead of just one." I add, "So that they would think twice about any waging any wars against us. Was that when you decided to crown Alexis as your heir?"

"Yes, when you two turned six, I spoke with Alexis. You had already awaken your nature partner of plants but she who was still trying, already suspected that something was wrong. I arranged for her to be the heir only until we could be sure that we wouldn't be invaded and that you would be strong and able to inherit the throne. We would have publicly revealed her magical affinity after she reached adulthood. She could be admitted as a magics professor in the Academy, but she already chose to leave the royalty when the time comes, around three years ago."

Now this is unbelievable in another sense.

"Those geezers and hags on the War Council already knew this," mother continues, "That's why I couldn't send a large rescue team nor send a declaration of war." Mother gripped my bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. "Do you understand Lucia? We can't lose you either!"

"So I should just go quickly and come back before anyone notices right?" I hummed.

"The spy we captured said that they were taking Alexis to the isolated tower within the Deep Forest. He was under the influence of the truth serum so there's no doubt about it."

Mother is such a schemer. Sentencing me to house arrest to let everyone know that I won't be out of the castle. The perfect alibi for me while I sneak out and do my thing.

Mother smiled and with a wave of her hand, she summoned her nature partner, the wind, and whisked me out of the room through the windows and dropped me outside the castle walls. How convenient.

Wait… I haven't brought my bag!

Well it's not like I could just waltz back in and ask for it either, so I just made my way to the Deep Forest with the guide of the plants. As I thought, having the wind at your call was cool but nothing beats having all the plants on your side. In no time, I was entering the forest listening to the directions my plant friends gave.

Oh? It seems like there's a man behind the tree three meters in front of me. The plants say that from his mutterings, he's also trying to get to the tower. Suspicious much?

As long as I'm in the forest, I might as well be unbeatable. With that thought, I swiftly tackled the guy and had the tree's branches restrain him. Immediately, he tried to resist but sadly, winning against nature was a bit too much for him. Then, he looked at me and from the looks of it, a heart attack almost happened.

"Yes," I smile, "I'm just that attractive. I know, thanks."

He made gagging noises. So, I kicked him where it hurts.

While he was whining in pain, I took the chance to look at his appearance: red hair and green eyes, a strong defined jaw overall forming a handsome face, and clothes that reveal his Dwanese origin. That phoenix brooch on his chest further enrages me, showing his status as Dwane Royalty. Dwane has one princess and two princes. The princess was married off to Vint Dukedom and the second prince who is only twelve is also studying abroad in Vint.

"Why are you here, Prince Reiner." I spat venomously.

" Hi there, Princess Luc-" I slap him before he finished saying my name. How dare he even try to say my name. Filth! I raised my hands, intending to beat the living daylights out of him before he suddenly looked at me in the eye.

"Stop," he commands. So this was the rumored power of Dwane Royalty, the Royal Command. This power allowed them to physically control another single human being as long as the command is said while looking at the person in the eye. My body froze and I struggle much like he did before to break free to also find that it was futile. "No really I'm not here to hurt Alexis, I'm here to meet her!"

"If you thought I was born yesterday, then you're mistaken!" I respond.

"Can't you just calm yourself and listen for a while?" Reiner looks at me with a face of annoyance, "Alexis really is cuter than you. I don't know why she always denies it and insists that you are the cuter one."

Huh?

I looked at him, wondering if I was hearing stuff.

Rolling his eyes and muttering to himself, Reiner seems to be debating something in his mind. It wasn't until I had some branches close in on his throat, did he finally come to a decision.

"Yes, Alexis and I are seeing each other. More like I'm secretly courting her because Oshana is too damn paranoid about invasions and all that crap."

When he saw my face of disbelief, he sighs and said, "Since the truce banquet between Vint and our Dwane around three years ago? I saw how she defended a small noble of ours from another bigshot Vint noble and fell pretty hard for her." That stupidly in love face he made at the end like the face mother had on when he talked about father is really asking for a smackdown.

But three years ago? Didn't mother say that Alexis decided to renounce her royal status around three years ago? Sis, it seems that your priorities need to be reorganized.

"And so? How did you guys manage to get together? Did all the guards we sent with her take a bathroom break at the same time or something?" I asked.

"Oh," He started, " How did you know? I snuck some questionable things and had some maids serve it to them, haha! We kinda clicked after that and exchanged phone orbs since she apparently had some magical affinity. That was a surprise actually, a member of Oshana Royalty having magic. So I'm going to her now to bring her on a date in Dwane."

I can't believe the nerve of this man… He actually organized a kidnapping of the Crown Princess of Oshana and risked going to war with us just to meet her for a date?!

"So can you just call her with that gem of yours to prove yourself?"

"Maybe after you release me, sister-in-law." I threw him down before releasing him from the branches. This must be a lie.

Taking out a small golden orb from his pocket, he pours some magic into it, and almost immediately, my sister's voice rang out in the forest.

"Hello? Reiner?"

Pushing the man aside, I spoke instead, "Hello dear sister, I trust that you're not hurt?" She went silent on the other side. Humph, this twin of mine needs a little lecture.

"Lucia emmm, I can-"

"No need," I cut in, "your dear Reiner already did." Not giving her a pause to reply, I continued speaking, saying how mother and I were actually worried, mother almost declaring war on Dwane, me coming alone to take her back, lecturing her about letting Reiner know about her magic and her lack of taste in men. All while using Reiner who was besides me as a punching bag.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-"

"Enough!' I shout, "What you both did was absolutely brainless!"

"But Lucia!" she wailed through the orb, " We haven't seen each other in half a year!"

"Yeah!" Reiner chimed in, "I miss my fairy!" I punch him again.

This is ridiculous. I can't believe that all this was caused by two lovesick idiots! Give back all my feelings that I wasted on worrying for that stupid sister of mine! How is she even my sister? Hold up. What am I going to tell mother? 'Hey mom don't worry, she's just going on a date with the eldest prince of Dwane, the kidnappers were actually just her escorts. Oh, they said that they'll come back by the end of this week.' Who am I kidding? Mother's going to explode!

I returned from my own thoughts just to find Reiner sweet talking to Alexis through the orb and hearing her giggles. I could practically see her stupid lovesick face that looks a little too disturbing to be nearly identical to my own. Disgusting.

Did he just make that kissing sound to her? Are they seriously doing this now?!

That's it.

I feel my anger rise onto another level. The blades of grass in the forest starts waving around wildly along with my sudden emotional spike. These two airheads are going to be in for a world of regrets, no one ever toys with Lucia Von Oshana and gets away unscathed.

"Hey Reiner!" I call.

I smiled brightly when he finally tore his face away from the orb he's holding. He shivered a little. Yeah, that's right. This bright smile wasn't meant to be kind to you, idiot.

"You better run to see Alexis quickly before you get killed by a bunch of plants!" I screamed.

So, did he live? Did mother explode? Did Dumb and Dumber ever get to have their stupid date? Spoiler alert! The wedding was pretty grand, and mother actually cried a little. I was the maid of honor, and the Second Prince of Vint, Mason Ren Vint, also known as the most wonderful man one can find, was the ring bearer. So, I guess everything ended up okay.

 **THE END**


End file.
